Wild Ones Wiki:Wiki Rules
Wiki-Rules, please read Welcome to the Wild Ones Wiki! Please read through the wiki rules before creating your account or doing any action. We've created these rules to ensure a fun, friendly and safe environment for our community members. We request you to be considerate of others and trust that you will treat your fellow community members with the highest level of respect and courtesy. Thanks for being a part of our community, and enjoy your stay! This forum is governed by the Wild Ones Wiki Terms of Service and Privacy Policy. All posts and registered accounts are bound to these agreements. If you do not agree with the terms or service or privacy policy, do not post on this forum. 1. Do not post any mild, obscene or inappropriate language; including hateful, threatening, racist, sexist, slanderous or homophobic speech or imagery. 2. Do not post derogatory comments or attacks against other people or groups. No harassing. 3. Do not post nudity, overtly sexual, copyrighted images or speech, and symbols of hatred of any kind. 4. Please use the search or tag search before posting. Chances are a thread or post already exists. If you can't find what you need then feel free to post. 5. Please create new threads in the appropriate forum, and use a descriptive title. Stay on topic unless you want to say something else, go to Off Topic or post it in Trivia section. Thread locations and titles may be changed by the staff (or our co-rollbacks, rollbacks, administrators and bureaucrats) to more accurately reflect the topic being discussed. 6. Do not make duplicated or nearly identical posts. Spam will not be tolerated. Also, be advised that posting randomly for the sake of raising post count will also not be tolerated. Spam will be deleted. Do not loiter or wander in this forum. 7. Do not advertise or promote non-Playdom (even Playdom is not recommended) sanctioned games, services, referrals, contests, websites or commercial enterprises. 8. Do not promote illegal or adult 18+ substances or activities: including illicit drugs, prostitution, alcohol, and tobacco. Discussion is permitted only in regards to in-game content, this is the only exception. 9. Do not post or ask for information about bots, macros, cheats or hacks of Wild Ones Wiki Forum. This also includes links to sites that may indirectly promote such programs. Similarly, talk about your personal use of such items, or discussion of unreleased content (in other words, content that cannot be obtained by standard means), is also forbidden. Comments about hacks should be only commented in pages relevant to hacks. 10. Do not discuss or promote actions that may violate Wild Ones Wiki's Terms of Service agreement, Privacy Policy, or the Terms of Service agreement(s) or Privacy Policy(s) of any of our partners (this includes any social network on which Playdom applications are hosted). 11. Do not impersonate any Wild Ones Wiki Special Member in The Help Section. 12. Do not create multiple forum accounts or share your forum account with any other user. Each forum member is allowed only one account. 13. Do not post a topic which is very bloody and gory because this will make us gross. 14. NO mild language, cursing, cunning, swearing, cussing, abduction, spitting or slandering is allowed because these can hurt other's feeling or even they need medical help. NOTE: Slandeing an admin will result in an instant block for year or even infinite. 15. NEVER give out your password or any personal information because when the strangers look at it, they may take some action to slander or abduct you. 16. NEVER give out your home address, hometown, IM name, email adress, other website usernames, your real image, your real and full name, or telephone number because this may cause others to remember and they may call magazine company to make you to the magazines.Some of them might even know where to find you and they can kill you. 17. NO breaking the law or persuading other people to do so because you will go to jail! 18. DON'T include email addresses in your post. If you want to, kindly go to Help and find us to give your email address (not recommended). 19. DON'T pretend to be somebody because we will be puzzled, confused and mystified. You don't want somebody to pretend you, do you? 20. If you like, you can always check with your parents before posting. 21. Don't post any silly things or gibberish like overusing IPA symbols, emoticons, characters, silly pictures or HTML codes because these can annoy everyone. 22. Be merry. No one wants anybody to be sad or be provoked, do you? Please be kind and gentle and be joyful all the times. Don't be selfish. Just remember the real joy: Jesus, Others and You. You need to care about everybody but not being selfish. 23. No racial or any discrimination. Even though someone is weaker than you for thousands of times, no discrimination is allowed. You don't want to be discriminated, do you? 24. Please use the Candidates for deletion, Candidates of speedy deletion and Candidates for super speedy deletion (should be used when it is very severe) if any pages are mistaken, vandalized or contaminated. Please put tag when it is not too serious, tag when it is severe and for tragedy. 25. Do not put any specific games that is off topic to Wild Ones which is NOT from Trivia. (You should know the meaning of trivia - additional information) 26. Do not talk about inappropriate things except Off Topic as the Wiki could be visited by anyone even those are not old enough to play Wild Ones or looking in this wiki. If you want to create any off topic things, please contact one of our administrators and bureaucrats or me for requesting. 27. If you're going to make a debate with someone, make sure it's about in topic not personal attacking. If the contributor is vandalizing this wiki, make sure you talk to him or post the vandalize template to warn him. 28. If you need to ask us for blocking the person, please ask the staff when the bureaucrats are not here, so that the vandalism will not be as great as possible. 29. Don't revert edits made by someone else without reason. Just keep it. If we find any "edit wars", we'll block the creator. 30. We welcome opinions posted in this wiki but we don't recommend you to post it in the articles because there might be troublesome. 31. No matter how good they are, edits don't belong to you and may be edited by anyone else. 32. It's okay if you make a bad edit carelessly, but you might get banned if you do it on purpose. 33. Only images that depict the character, pets, weapons etc. Bunches of Picture related to the page or location itself are allowed to be placed in the gallery, not images of people related to the character. 34. We do not accept fanmade artwork except all pages in a category called Category:Fan Fiction or your user page and profile picture. 35. Images must be related to Wild Ones. No other stuff in other games or movies etc. unless it is a remarkable one. 36. Must not delete picture thumbail which is very important to its page. 37. Wikia Contributors can only delete or add the inappropriate words but not media. 38. No repeating or rubbish categories. 39. No drugs. 40. No bloody violence and violence which does not belong or related to Wild Ones. If yes, please indicate it by posting the Below 18 template. 41. Don't post fake information. Please don't post fake information or people will blame us for it. 42. Don't ask for codes. Please dont ask for codes if they are on the Item Variables page. The page is very long so please use CTRL + F to find it. Aggressive methods and punishments will be set if one asks for code that is on the page already. 43. No Griefing or Trolling. This includes comments and page editing. This is considered as Spam (Rule 6) and can get you blocked if done multiple times.NOTE: You can Grief or troll in Comments ONLY. This is allowed as long as people know that this is a troll. You are responsible for knowing the rules as they are written. These rules are not meant to be all encompassing, and Wild Ones Wiki reserves the right to interpret the rules and moderate the forum at their own discretion. It is important that you review these rules regularly to ensure you are updated as to any changes. Should you have any questions, please re-read the rules before posting or contact one of us in Help. You must accept the Terms of Service before writing a topic. You can also refer the terms of service in Wikia by click here. Thank you, Jan Carlo Velasco for proofreading and add on as the founder of wiki rules for add on Category:Contents Category:Rules